Learning Curve
by suzie2b
Summary: It started with a football game...


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Learning Curve**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully intercepted the football and ran down field about ten yards before being tackled when someone pulled the green towel from his belt. He was still clutching the ball when he came to a stop and was immediately tackled for real from behind. Tully went down hard and didn't move.**

 **The other players ran to the two as the tall, burly Private Carl Jenson got to his feet. Someone yelled, "Hey, Jenson! This is flag football, not tackle!"**

 **Hitch pushed through the people and knelt down next to his fallen comrade. "Tully, can you hear me?" No response. Hitch and another player rolled him onto his back. "Tully?"**

 **He groaned and opened his eyes. "Was I hit by a truck?"**

 **Hitch scowled slightly. "No … it was Jenson."**

 **A shadow fell across Tully's face and he looked up to see the man who had blindsided him. Private Jenson put his hand down and smirked, "Sorry about that, Pettigrew. I guess I got carried away."**

 **Hitch stood up and pushed Jenson back. "Someone should carry** _ **you**_ **away!"**

" **Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?"**

 **Two of the other players helped Tully to his feet and he put a hand on Hitch's shoulder. "Easy, Hitch. Let it go."**

 **Hitch didn't take his eyes off Jenson as he said, "You okay, Tully?"**

" **Just got the wind knocked out of me. But I think I'm done with football for today."**

 **Someone behind them said, "Yeah, let's take a break fellas."**

 **As Hitch and Tully walked away, Hitch said, "I don't know why they even let Jenson play. He always ends up hurting someone … and he's never sorry." He noticed Tully rub his shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"**

" **Yeah … just sore. Probably gonna have a bruise."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol was assigned to escort a convoy taking radio and radar equipment to an American installation approximately two hundred miles west of their base in Ras Tanura.**

 **Hitch and Tully were at the motor pool checking out their jeeps while the convoy's trucks were being loaded when Troy and Moffitt arrived.**

 **Troy asked the two privates, "Ready to go?"**

 **Hitch dropped the hood of his jeep and latched it. "We're ready, sarge. Just waiting on the trucks."**

 **Moffitt leaned against the jeep as Tully finished putting water in the radiator. "We heard about what happened yesterday, Tully. How're you feeling?"**

 **Tully shrugged as he tightened the cap on the radiator. "A little sore. Got a bruise. Other than that I'm good."**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, you and Tully go talk to Sergeant Davis. Ask him when his convoy's going to be set to leave."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Hitch and Tully jogged over to where Sergeant Davis was standing with a clipboard. Hitch said, "Sergeant Troy wants to know when you're going to be ready to leave."**

 **Davis scanned his clipboard. "Looks like about twenty minutes."**

 **Tully was standing next to Hitch when a big hand clamped down on his bruised shoulder. He gasped with surprised pain and nearly went to his knees.**

 **Hitch spun around to see Private Jenson, his hand squeezing Tully's shoulder. Hitch grabbed Jenson's wrist and pried his hand loose as Sergeant Davis said, "That's enough, private!"**

 **Jenson smiled and said, "Just wanted to make sure Pettigrew was all right, sarge."**

 **Davis pointed at Jenson with his pencil and frowned. "We all know what happened yesterday. There had better not be any trouble on this trip, Jenson. You got that?"**

" **Yeah, I got it."**

 **After Jenson walked away, Hitch looked at Tully. "You okay?"**

 **Tully held his shoulder as he said through gritted teeth, "I'll be fine in a minute." He looked at Davis and asked, "Is he assigned to this convoy?"**

 **Sergeant Davis let out an exasperated breath. "Unfortunately, he is. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do."**

 **Troy and Moffitt arrived quickly on the scene when they saw what was happening. Troy asked, "What the heck was that about, Davis?"**

" **That was Jenson … again."**

 **Moffitt said, "First yesterday and now this. What's he got against you, Tully?"**

" **I have no idea."**

 **Davis said, "Jenson doesn't need a reason. He just likes to bully people. And when someone like Pettigrew comes along he sees it as a challenge."**

 **Tully scowled, "Someone like me?"**

" **You don't intimidate easily."**

 **#################**

 **The first day out went according to plan. They would make a stop at Al-Hasa in the morning to refuel and then go on to the installation.**

 **That evening, just before sunset, Sergeant Davis walked up to where Troy and his men had made their camp. "Troy, just want to give you a heads up. Private Jenson will be on sentry tonight—first shift."**

 **Troy glanced at Tully and said, "Thanks, I'll make the appropriate changes."**

 **Davis nodded and walked away.**

 **Tully said, "You don't have change anything, sarge. I'm good with first shift."**

 **Troy shook his head, "No, I'd just as soon keep you and Jenson separated for now. You and Hitch switch places."**

 **At midnight Hitch woke Tully, who yawned, "What's it like out there?"**

 **Hitch whispered, "It's been real quiet." Tully sat up as Hitch laid the machine gun next to him. "Be careful. Jenson was asking what time you're on duty."**

" **What'd you tell him?"**

 **Hitch grinned, "I told him it was none of his business."**

 **Tully smiled. "Thanks."**

" **Just watch yourself, Tully."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning in Al-Hasa, Hitch and Tully gassed up the jeeps and watched as the trucks were being taken care of. They saw Private Jenson behind the wheel of the truck that had just been refueled. He started to pull forward when an old man leading a burro stepped in front of him, making him slam on the brakes. Jenson jumped out and began yelling at the old man. When it became obvious the man couldn't understand what he was being yelled at about, Jenson gave him a push and he fell.**

 **Hitch and Tully ran over and helped the old man up and Hitch led him and his burro out of the middle of the street. Tully looked at Jenson and silently shook his head.**

 **Jenson said angrily, "What's that supposed to mean? You saw him walk right out there in front of me!"**

 **Tully said, "I saw it. But I can't fathom why you had to push him down just because he couldn't understand you."**

 **Jenson took a step towards Tully. "These people need to speak English!"**

 **Tully didn't flinch. "This is their country. If anything we should learn to speak their language. Don't you have respect for anyone?"**

 **Jenson started towards Tully again when Hitch walked up beside his friend and said, "Do you want to take us both on?"**

 **Sergeant Davis walked around the truck and demanded, "What's going on here?"**

" **He was beating up an old man…"**

 **Jenson interrupted, "I wasn't beating him up! I gave him a little shove is all!"**

 **Hitch said angrily, "A 'little shove' that could've broken a hip!"**

 **Davis said, "All right. Jenson get this truck moved into line … and don't get out again! Got it?"**

 **Jenson glared at Hitch and Tully. "Yeah, I got it."**

 **As the private got into the truck, Davis looked at Hitch and Tully, "You two better get back to your jeeps. We'll be pulling out soon."**

 **They got back just after Troy and Moffitt walked up.**

 **Troy asked, "What were you two doing over there?"**

 **Hitch started, "Jenson…"**

 **Troy held up a hand and said, "Nope. I don't want to hear it. Just try to stay out of his way, okay?"**

 **Tully said, "Doing our best, sarge, but some things you just can't ignore."**

 **#################**

 **A little less than half way to their destination the convoy came to a stop. Sergeant Davis climbed out of the lead truck as Troy and Hitch rolled up.**

 **Troy asked, "What's up?"**

 **Davis replied, "One of the trucks died and now it won't start."**

 **Moffitt and Tully stopped next to Hitch's jeep. Moffitt said, "This isn't the best of places to stop, Troy."**

 **Troy sighed, "Yeah, but one of the trucks is broke down. Tully, why don't you go with Davis and see if you can help."**

 **Sergeant Davis said, "No, better not. It's Jenson's truck."**

" **Right. Hitch, you go."**

 **Hitch got out of the jeep and followed Davis. Troy slid over behind the wheel and saw the look on Tully's face. "What's the matter with you?"**

 **Tully chewed his matchstick. "This whole thing with Jenson. I feel like I can't do my job as long as he's around."**

 **Moffitt said, "It's for the best, Tully. We'll be at that installation soon and we can leave Private Jenson behind."**

" **Yeah … but I still don't like it."**

 **Troy nodded. "None of us like it." When Tully didn't say anything more, he said, "You and Moffitt stay here. I'll go to the other end and keep a look out."**

 **#################**

 **When Sergeant Davis was called away from the truck, Jenson got out and loomed over Hitch's shoulder as he worked. "I thought Pettigrew was the master mechanic in your group."**

 **Hitch didn't look at him. "He is."**

 **Jenson sneered, "Then why isn't he here instead of you?"**

 **Hitch straightened up and turned to face the private. "It's because of you, Jenson. That's why I'm working on your dirty fuel line instead of Tully."**

" **What … so he's afraid of me?"**

" **Not a bit. It was Sergeant Troy's decision to keep you and Tully separated as much as possible."**

 **Jenson let out a bitter laugh and said, "So your sergeant is afraid I might hurt Pettigrew."**

 **Before Hitch could comment Sergeant Davis returned. "Back in the truck, Jenson … now." The private hesitated, then stormed off. "Don't let him egg you on, Hitchcock."**

" **How do you put up with that guy?"**

 **Davis smiled slightly. "I have no idea. But I'm stuck with him, so I guess I don't have much choice." He nodded towards the engine. "How's it going?"**

 **Hitch turned to go back to work. "Clogged fuel line. Almost done."**

 **#################**

 **Tully saw Hitch walking toward Troy and the jeep. "Looks like the truck's fixed."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Good. We need to get moving."**

 **A minute later Hitch drove up and stopped next to the other jeep. Tully asked, "Any problems?"**

 **Hitch said, "Nah. It was just a clogged fuel line."**

 **Troy looked around. "Where's Davis?"**

 **The sergeant walked quickly to his truck. "I'm here, Troy. Let's get going."**

 **Just as the engines began to fire up they heard a tank fire off a shot. Before anyone could react the shell hit the sand, sending shrapnel in every direction.**

 **Troy shouted at Davis, "Get these trucks moving!" Then turned to his men and said, "Moffitt, you and Tully stay with the convoy! Hitch, let's shake it!"**

 **Another shell sailed overhead. This time it just missed hitting a truck. Tully drove as Moffitt manned the 50 caliber and tried to see where the tank fire was coming from. He spotted a reflection of the sun on the hill they had stopped next to and got Tully's attention, who turned the jeep in the direction Moffitt pointed.**

 **It was a German spotter with binoculars giving aiming coordinates to the tank that was hidden somewhere behind the hill, which was where Troy and Hitch had headed.**

 **Tully drove passed the hillside and Moffitt let go with the 50 caliber. The shots hit their target. The tank was now blind. However, as they turned back to rejoin the convoy, Moffitt and Tully saw three German halftracks heading straight for them.**

 **Knowing that the heavy trucks couldn't out run or out maneuver the halftracks, Moffitt and Tully went to do their best to hold the Germans off until Troy and Hitch came back to help.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch heard Moffitt's 50 caliber as they spotted the tank. They saw the German spotter roll halfway down the hill and lay dead.**

 **Knowing they couldn't fire without their spotter, the commander, who was standing in the tank's open hatch, gave orders to move out.**

 **The tank backed up slowly as Hitch drove up from the rear. As the jeep roared by, Troy shot the commander. Then, when they passed again, Troy threw three German hand grenades that were taped together. After the explosion, the tank and its occupants were dead.**

 **Without a word Troy and Hitch headed back to the convoy.**

 **#################**

 **As hard as they tried they were unable to keep the Germans at bay. There were just too many guns against one 50 caliber. Tully sped back to the unprotected convoy with Moffitt firing at their pursuers.**

 **The halftracks were on the convoy in a minute. Sergeant Davis got on the radio and told everyone to stop, arm themselves, and take cover.**

 **The halftracks machine gunners was firing rounds into the trucks as they passed. A grenade was thrown and landed between two of the trucks. The explosion left one truck's engine in shreds and the other with its back end on fire.**

 **Troy and Hitch roared onto the scene as Tully stopped next to the burning truck.**

 **Thinking that the truck was unmanned Moffitt yelled to Tully, "Get that truck out of line in case it blows! I'll cover you!"**

 **Tully jumped out of the jeep and ran to the driver's side door. He yanked it open to see a man huddled under the dash on the passenger side. "Jenson! Oh for crying out loud." Tully climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine. He maneuvered the truck out of line and away from the convoy.**

 **Troy and Hitch joined the fray, giving the men and trucks as much cover fire as possible.**

 **Tully could smell gas as he stopped the truck and jumped out. He started to run for cover, then realized that Jenson was still inside. Without hesitation Tully ran back and pulled open the passenger side door. "Come on, Jenson! We gotta get outta here!" He looked at the private and saw sheer terror in his eyes. Tully grabbed Jenson's arm and yanked him out. "Now run!"**

 **The gas tank blew up before they could get to cover and Tully pushed Jenson to the ground. They got up and Tully shoved Jenson behind a boulder.**

 **With the second jeep on the scene and their tank out of commission the German's quickly fled back into the desert.**

 **Worried about Tully, Moffitt dropped into the driver's seat and drove to the burning truck. Hitch let Troy out to help Sergeant Davis start assessing the damage. Then he headed to where Moffitt had stopped.**

 **Moffitt looked around and called Tully's name, but got no answer at first.**

 **Hitch pulled up and got out. "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

" **Tully was in that truck!"**

" **He had to have gotten out before it blew!"**

 **They both called out Tully's name. Then they heard a voice yell, "Hitchcock! Sergeant! Over here!"**

 **They turned around and saw a hand waving them over from behind a boulder. Moffitt and Hitch ran to the boulder and when they got there, Jenson was supporting Tully as he pressed his hand against Tully's back.**

 **Moffitt knelt beside Tully and moved Jenson's hand away to inspect the wound just under Tully's shoulder blade where the still purple bruise was. "What happened?"**

 **Jenson said, "When the truck blew … he pushed me down. A piece of shrapnel hit him."**

" **What were you doing in the truck? We didn't see you when we pulled up."**

" **I…" Jenson let his chin fall to his chest. "I was hiding."**

 **Hitch knelt in front of Tully. "How's it feel?"**

 **Tully gritted his teeth and said, "Like I've been shot in the back."**

 **Moffitt inspected the wound. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything inside the gash, but you are going to need stitches."**

 **Jenson held up a three inch long piece of metal. "I pulled this out so I could stop the bleeding."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly, "Good job." He stood up. "Okay, Tully, let's get you cleaned up and bandaged."**

 **Hitch and Jenson got Tully to his feet and into the jeep with Moffitt. Jenson rode back with Hitch.**

 **When the jeeps pulled up next to the lead truck, Troy hurried to his injured private. "What happened, Tully?"**

" **Piece of shrapnel got me in the back."**

 **Moffitt retrieved the med kit as he walked around the jeep. "Lean forward, Tully."**

 **Troy looked at the bloody gash. "How bad?"**

" **Not as bad as it looks. He needs stitches though."**

 **Tully grimaced as Moffitt cleaned the wound. "We really don't have time for that, ya know."**

 **Troy nodded, "Think you can make it to that installation? We can get you stitched up when we get there."**

" **I'll be fine, sarge."**

" **Yeah, you will be." Troy turned to Hitch. "Keep your eyes open. They're getting the equipment moved out of that damaged truck."**

 **As Moffitt bandaged Tully, Private Jenson walked up and asked solemnly, "You gonna be okay, Pettigrew?" Tully nodded. "I'm sorry I got you hurt."**

 **Tully looked at him and saw a totally different man. "It wasn't your fault, Jenson."**

" **But if you hadn't come back for me, you woulda got to cover in plenty of time. You saved my life … even after everything I did."**

 **Tully sighed. "It was the right thing to do."**

 **Sergeant Davis yelled from the back of his truck, "Jenson! Get to work!"**

 **Without hesitation he called out, "On my way, sarge!" Then he turned and jogged off without another word.**

 **Moffitt put the finishing touches on his handiwork to Tully's back and smiled as he said, "Was that really the Private Jenson we all know and love?"**

 **Tully straightened up in the seat and said, "Sure was different, wasn't he?"**

" **Yes, he certainly was. Perhaps he'll change his ways." Moffitt looked at Tully critically. "How are you feeling? And don't tell me you're fine."**

 **Tully sighed, "Sore. Tired. Mind if I just sit here for minute?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he took a bottle of aspirin out of the med kit. "Stay here and rest until we head out again." He shook out two pills and handed them to Tully. "Here. Take these." Moffitt grabbed a canteen and set it in Tully's lap. "I'm off to see what I can do to help."**

 **#################**

 **The convoy made it to the installation without further incident. Moffitt ushered Tully into the medical tent and supervised as a nurse thoroughly cleaned the wound before she stitched him up. Troy and Hitch took the jeeps to the motor pool, then went to find a tent they could spend the night in.**

 **In the morning they were loading a few supplies before they headed back to base. Tully was doing what he could with his left arm in a sling. He started to pick up a jerry can when a big hand carefully took it from him. Tully looked up and saw Private Jenson.**

 **Jenson placed the can in the back of the jeep and said, "Glad I caught you before you left." He looked at Tully earnestly. "How's the shoulder?"**

 **Tully gave a careful shrug. "Not too bad."**

" **Good … good." Jenson was sincere when he said, "Look … I just wanted to make sure you're gonna be okay. And to thank you for saving my life yesterday."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Not a problem."**

" **I'd never been in a firefight like that before. I was scared to death."**

" **We all get scared once in a while."**

 **Jenson nodded. "What you did … I don't think anybody else would have come back for me like you did. You taught me something and I won't forget it, Pettigrew."**

 **Tully stuck his hand out. "Call me Tully."**

 **Jenson grinned as they shook hands. "Call me Carl."**

 **They heard Sergeant Davis yell, "Get back to work, Jenson!"**

" **Yeah, I better get goin'. Take care of yourself, Tully. Hope to see ya around."**

" **You take care too, Carl. I'm sure we'll meet again."**


End file.
